Captain America: The Raise
by Inocent Love
Summary: Captain America gets shot by a mysterious sniper...what will happen?
1. Mysterious Sniper

CHAPTER 1 – MYSTERIOUS SNIPER

CAPTAIN AMERICA IS IN THE MIDLE OF A FIGHT WITH A GERMAN SOLDIER CALLED FARNAU, WHO TAKES A GUN AND POINTS IT AT CAPTAIN WHEN SUDENLLY THE GERMAN GETS SHOT IN THE HEAD AND CAPTAIN IN THE ARM BY A MYSTERIOUS SNIPER … CAPTAIN PASSES OUT… WHO SAVED HIM?

4 HOURS LATER

CAPTAIN WAKES UP IN A SHIELD HOSPITAL AND DOCTOR NEAR BY SAYS THAT HE IS GONNA BE OK, IGNORING IT, CAPTAIN ASKS WHERE IS FARNAU AND THE DOCTOR SAYS THAT HE DIED THE MOMENT HE GOT SHOT…DURING THE DOCTOR´S SPEECH CAPTAIN LOOKS AT THE TABLE AND SEES THE BULLET AND ASKS WHATS THAT…

SUPRISED, THE DOCTOR SAYS THAT IS A RARE BULLET, A TITANIUM BULLET WHICH ONLY WAS MADE 15 YEARS AGO AND ITS NOT FOR SALE NOT EVEN IN THE BLACK MARKET…CAPTAIN INTERROPES THE DOCTOR BY ASKING WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS THE SNIPER WHO SHOOT ME?

THE DOCTOR LAUGHTS AND SAYS WE DONT KNOW…AND ONE MORE THING ABOUT THE SNIPER…HE…


	2. Ghost alive

CHAPTER 2 – GHOST ALIVE

HE…HE´S A WOMEN.

WHEN ROGERS IS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING…SAM AND BUCKY COME IN AND ASK HIM WHAT IS GOING ON AND THE DOCTOR EXPLAINS. DURING THE DOCTOR´S SPEECH BUCKY LOOKS TO THE BULLET WITH A STRANGE LOOK. WORRIED, ROGERS ASKS WHAT IS WRONG…BUCKY LOOKS AT HIM AND SAYS THAT HE ALREADY KNOWS WHO IS THE SNIPER, SAM LOOKS AT BUCKY AND ASKS WHO IS IT?

BUCKY SAYS THAT THE SNIPER WAS SUPPOST TO BE DEAD, THAT HE WATCHED HER BEING KILLED 35 YEARS AGO IN ONE OF HIS MISSIONS IN GERMANY…IT WAS IN RESCUE MISSION THAT WENT WRONG, IT WAS AN AMBUSH. SAM LOOKS AT BUCKY WITH A BAD LOOK AND ASKS HIM HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS AND HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE…BUCKY ANSWERS BY SAYING THAT SHE WAS A WINTER SOLDIER, LIKE HIM BUT BETTER , AND THAT LAST TIME HE SAW HER SHE TOOK TWO SHOOTS IN THE CHEST.

ROGERS, WITH A ANGRY LOOK, ASKS BUCKY HOW DO THEY FIND HER…BUCKY LOOK AND HIM AND SAYS…


	3. Hotel

CHAPTER 3 – HOTEL

WE DON'T…ROGERS GETS UP AND SAYS LETS CHANGE THAT.

THE THREE GET IN A CAR, SAM DECIDES TO DRIVE…WELL KNOWING THAT HE WAS A TERRIBLE DRIVER… ROGERS DECIDES THAT HE IS THE ONE WHO'S GONNA DRIVE.

BUCKY GUIDES THEM INTO A OLD HOTEL THAT CLOSED 4 YEARS AGO AND THE THREE COME IN…SAM, BY ONLY SEEING OLD BEDS AND COMPUTERS TURNS TO BUCKY AND SAY "OH YEAH SHE'S PROBABLY IN HERE…WITH LUCK WE COULD'VE CROSS WITH HER AT THE ENTRADE", BUCKY DIDN'T LIKE SAM'S JOKE…

THE MOMENT THEY OPENED THE DOOR TO LEAVE SHE SHOOT BUCKY AND SAM IN THE LEG AND….BY SEEING ROGERS AGAIN…SHE TRIED TO SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD, ROGERS WITH LUCK, MANAGED TO HIDE…

BUCKY, SAM AND ROGERS DECIDE TO GET OUT AND RUN TO THE CAR…AND THEY START COUNTING…3….2...


	4. Tatoo

CHAPTER 4 – TATTO

1!

THE THREE STARTED RUNNING…IN FRONT WAS ROGERS, OF COURSE, THEN BUCKY AND FINALLY SAM, NATURALLY…WHILE BUCKY IS GETTING IN THE CAR HE GETS SHOOT IN ARM…IN THE METAL ARM…

WHEN ROGERS AND BUCKY WERE WAITING FOR SAM….ROGERS MANAGED TO SEE A TATOO THAT THE SNIPER HAD IN THE RIGHT ARM… FINALLY SAM GETS IN AND THEY MANAGE TO ESCAPE.

THE MOMENT THEY ARRIVE TO SHIELD ROGERS BEGINS TO DRAW THE TATOO AND SCANNES IT TO TRY TO FIND A MATCH…BUT NOTHING…NOT EVEN ONE RESULT…

LATER ROGERS, BUCKY AND SAM ARE IN A ROOM TALKING, WHEN SUDENLLY SAM ASKS ROGERS TO GO BUY MORE FRIT BATATOES…ROGERS GETS UP AND GOES TO THE CLOSEST SHOPPING.

BORED, ROGERS GETS THE BATATOES AND GOES TO LINE TO PAY…HE LOOKS AT HIS RIGHT AND SEES A WOMEN WITH THE TATTO…THE MOMENT HE SAW HER, STARTED RUNNING AFTER HER…FOLLOWED HER TO THE ROOF UNTIL….


	5. The hunt

Chapter 5 – The hunt

All the sudenlly she stops and starts hitting him, Captain vs Sniper.

Surprisingly, she wins, Rogers thinks… she fights pretty well for a sniper…

Rogers comes back home and the moment he sits Sam and Bucky begin to laught at his face, Sam was laughting so much he started to be red!

In the next morning Rogers it's even more determined to catch her.

Bucky, Sam, Rogers and now a few agents of SHIELD are in a room with twousands of computers each one with one agente, all with one goal…catch her. The three of them start discussing a plan…well more than one obviously…when sudenlly Bucky remembers something…


	6. The phone call

Hi guys this is chapter 6, and this time i had a friends help...thanks for all your support. Let's begin.

Chapter 6 - The phone call

He remembers that he has her number. Rogers and Sam say that if she knows how to fight, she knows how to disappear and after 35 years we're pretty sure that everyone changes the phone number... But Bucky insisted and called, bad idea.

Hi how are you? - said Bucky

Who is this? - asked an old lady

( Bucky hasn't noticed that it wasn't her)

It's Bucky, don't you remember me? - said Bucky

Who? - asked the old lady

Then Bucky turns off the call and they asked: So?

Bucky turns at them and says that it was an old lady and they started laughing at him.

Great...now we're after someone who knows how to fight, to shoot and to disappear...perfect - said Rogers

Suddenly someone knocks at the door and they opened and they see HER with a AK-47 in her hands.

Note: An AK-47 its a gun.


	7. The meet

Chapter 7 - The meet

Suddenly she says hi and they started thinking how the hell did she get in.

Bucky thinking - maybe she came from the roof.

Sam thinking - maybe she was here all this time.

How the hell did you get in Sniper? - asked Rogers

Two things. 1º- gas, 2º my name isn't "sniper" it's Jean

Ok... - said Sam

They were really mad, they were looking for her for a week and didn´t find her and she comes her WITH A GUN and says "Hi".

What do you want?-asked Rogers.

I want to know why do i have 3 jerks after me.-said Jean.

Well...you killed Farnau, he was my mission.-said Rogers.

He owned me money.-said Jean.

Really?-asked Bucky.

So this is what's gonna happen, you guys are going to stop following me.-said Jean.

No, you are my mission now.-said Rogers.

Oh you don't want to go that way, or i will make you my "mission" got it...good... - said Jean

Suddenly the uses a smoke grenade and disapears...


	8. Caught

Steve, after the meeting with the sniper, decides to walk away and forget what happen. However, two weeks later, he gets shot in the left leg.

Rogers gets to a hospital and calls Bucky and Sam and, without thinking, he accuses Jean of breaking the deal and the hunt beggins...

They hunt her down for 2 months and when they finally find her, she disapears...however about 2 hours after that which one of them recibes a message threating them and calling them names. Rogers has Jerk, Bucky Fat and Sam the Clown.

Finally after 3 hours of researsh, they manage to catch her and put her in prison...

Will this be the end?


End file.
